


Aftermath

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inktober writing prompt, M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: He feels mindless with both pleasure and pain.





	Aftermath

His body feels like it’s floating. 

His vision is blurry and there are tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes. 

His fingers are numb, everything feels funny. 

He feels mindless with both pleasure and pain. 

“Hey,” Keith’s voice filters through the ringing in his ears. “How you doing?” 

All he can manage to respond is a soft grunt. Lord Almighty it feels like Keith has taken his body through the wringer. He groans in pleasure again and forces himself to turn on his side to look at Keith. He’s so damned pretty, pale alabaster skin and raven black hair and violet eyes. He’s got a rag in his hand as he sits on the side of their bed. 

“I’m going to clean you up,” Keith murmurs softly. 

His gentle hand is a massive contradiction to the rough one that had him screaming out not so long ago. Lance shivers as the rag slides over his back, over the lines of fire that Keith left along his skin. It leaves him shuddering in remembered pain and the perfect pleasure that he’d forced from Lance. Lance had been arching and digging at the blankets beneath him, screaming in reaction to the pleasingly fiery marks that lit every single nerve in his body up.

“Keith,” he manages to moan, falling onto his stomach and into the disgusting wet patch he’d left when Keith was filling him up and using him like a toy. God it was so good. 

“I know, baby. I’ll get you after I wipe you down. Gotta clean you up, keep your skin clear,” Keith teases softly. 

Lance groans, wants to just wrap himself around Keith’s body and hold on until he feels better again, but he knows that he can’t. Not yet. He’s got to give himself a little time before Keith wraps him up and cuddles the hell out of him, but he’s so damned impatient. Because he feels so damned good and he wants the best thing that he can think of pressed against him, just to complete the cycle. 

He arches his back and hisses as the rag slides over a particularly sensitive spot on his lower back. “Shh, baby. I know,” Keith murmurs softly. “Almost done.” 

He whines pitifully, knowing that Keith can’t resist his plaintive begging, and he’s proven right when Keith bends down and presses kisses to Lance’s forehead as he runs the rag between Lance’s thighs, cleaning up lube and cum.

“Roll over on your back,” Keith orders softly. Lance grumbles but obeys and grunts as Keith attacks his front with a different rag, colder than the one that he’d been wiping his back with. He doesn’t take very long and when he’s done, lazily throws the rag to the floor before he blankets Lance with his body. 

Pressed chest to chest, hip to hip, Lance practically purrs as he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and lets himself float in pleasure before he wiggles into comfort and settles to sleep. His back hurts, his butt hurts, but it’s worth the stinging pain to have Keith pressed against him so completely.

“I love you,” Lance mumbles softly, slipping away into sleep.


End file.
